Goodbye Again
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: It's approaching Year's end, and Nami is looking out at sea, yearning to leave. Immediatley, kindhearted farmer Gavin joins her during a beautiful sunset. In this one defining moment, will she finally reveal a secret plaguing her heart? Nami x ?


_Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Natsume, the owners of Harvest Moon, and never will. You'll just have to live with that fact, and these monotinous disclaimers._

_Author's Notes: If you've read my previous fanfiction, then you'll catch on to the real "pairing" really quick. Otherwise, I appoligize for messing with your head in this following fic. Now enjoy._

**Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life**

**Goodbye Again**

The end of the year was fast approaching, and Nami found herself gazing out into shore during a beautiful sunset. With the swirling mix of warm colors, from the bright goldenrod to deep cimson, the sky itself seemed to be set ablaze, while the sea reflected this same scene.

As Nami focused intently on the burning sea, her emotions became conflicted by fond memories.

_"What happened to those treasured times when I wandered the world to to pursue further understanding? Even if I still rarely smiled back then, I knew that somewhere in my heart... that I was truly happy... that I felt the most joy that I ever felt... that I was..."_

Her heart raced upon feeling that last word in her mind.

_"N-no... that can't be right. If that was true, wouldn't I have felt a warmth back then? Wouldn't I have been smiling a lot more back then? But... that time is gone, now. He is no loniger my travelling companion, and I have been spending almost two years of my life in a place called Forget-Me-Not Valley. Maybe this is where I was meant to stay. This is this the one place that compelled me to remain, and so... it's possible that this was meant to be my home."_

Nami sighed to herself.

_"No. I can't deny it any longer. The wanderlust is calling out to me again. There's another place I need to go... another place I'm supposed to see. If I ignore it any longer, I'll just feel unfulfilled.. And yet, something tells me I'll continue to have this unfulfilled emotion for this rest of my life."_

All of a sudden, Nami's eyes widened as an image of a precious someone entered her mind.

_"...Is this... because of you?"_

"Hey, Nami."

The red-haired traveller turned her head to see a young farming man with thick brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He gazed at her with a gentle look and a warm, earnest smile.

"Gavin..." Nami uttered softly.

The young farmer nodded. "Interesting time to see you out here. You've got a really great view out at sea."

Nami nodded back silently. Gavin then carefully approached the stoic young lady. "...Do you mind if I share this seat with you?" he asked cautiously.

"...Go ahead..."

"Thank you."

Gavin then rested his tush on the big rock and positioned himself right next to Nami. He then gazed out into the sea with deep fascination.

"This is just... mesmerizing. You rarely see a sky of fire like this in nature. There's always something special about seeing a scene of warm colors swirled about... it's soothing..."

Nami grinned slightly. "You sound like an art critic." she remarked in amusement.

Gavin chuckeld. "I can't help it! I already told you I was an artist before trying to start a farm on Dad's behalf! Even to this day I'm not sure if I'm fit for this job!" he moaned.

"You're doing fine. You shouldn't worry so much..." she assured her friend solemnly.

Gavin carefully examined Nami's expression meticulously to check for any hint of sarcasm. After spending a long time on this, he finally smiled.

"Heh... I wasn't expecting a compliment from the expert critic of the town." he said with a bashful smile.

The two of them exchanged a friendly look before proceeding to look out into the sunset.

For awhile, a peaceful silence remained between the two of them; however, Nami constantly felt that she had to get something off of her chest.

"You know, I'm actually planning to leave this place, soon." She casually threw out.

Gavin blinked. "What? Are you serious? But... I've only been around here for almost a year! We've only been friends for so long, and I thought... maybe I'd have more time to know you a little better!" he cried.

"... I can't help it. It's wanderlust. Besides, you have Celia to keep you happy. She's a bright enough girl to keep you on your toes..." she replied.

The farmer was caught off-guard once again, even more so because of a sincere smile.

"Wait a minute... where did hear something like that?" Gavin said with an exasperated breath.

"The town was in an uproar when Celia fled from her arranged marriage plans, so of course I'd be interested, too. I saw the whole thing too, and, well... I thought it was nice." Nami explained.

Upon hearing this, Gavin's cheeks blushed ever so slightly.

"Oh, uh... I, ah, see..." he stammered. "B-but that still doesn't give you an excuse leave, even knowing well that I'll be... happy..."

"True." Nami promptly agreed.

"Then I don't understand. Won't you at least stay for the wedding, or something? It would at least be nice to see you for that special occassion before you leave." he suggested.

"I can't guarentee that. It's wanderlust, you know? It was just luck that willed me to stay here for a long time, I suppose." Nami explained coolly.

Gavin nodded. "I see..."

Another silence went on between the two of them once again. This time, the atmosphere was rather awkward.

"You always seem much happier when something's about travelling, anyway." He said.

"What... do you mean?" Nami answered shakily.

"It's just that whenever the subject of travel is brought up, it's the closest thing I ever see to a cheerful face from you. There's something about travelling that means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Gavin asked.

"I guess... I mean, I've learned a lot while getting around in the world, and I feel like I'm constantly growing... and I've even formed treasured memories in those days. I just... really like the feeling, but I got tired of it one day... and now I just feel up to it again" she explained.

"But it feels sudden..." Gavin said with dissapointment. "I'm glad to have met you thanks to your break, though."

"I suppose... I'm thankful for deciding on this, too. I... actually met some interesting people around here." Nami replied.

"That's nice. Although I'm really curious now... what exactly made up stop wandering in the first place?" Gavin asked.

Nami vaguely winced. Her heart skipped a beat as she recalled that cherished face again. She instinctively found herself mouthing the one place that truly changed her life.

_Mineral Town._

Gavin spotted this hypnotic state of hers with concern.

"...You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Please don't force yourself." Gavin told her.

Nami nodded slowly. A single tear escaped her solemn gaze.

"...okay..." Nami barely uttered.

The red-haired girl took a deep breath to calm down. After Gavin and Nami relaxed again, the young farmer found himself laughing softly, immediatley confusing the habitual wanderer.

"Is there something I missed?" Nami asked in a curious tone.

"I"m sorry... it's just times like these that remind me how close we've become. Considering how it was like in the begining between us, I'm actually surprised we're talking like this right now." He explained.

"...So? I don't find that funny at all. If I were you, I'd just keep my amusement to myself and remain satisfied. It bothered me at first when it felt like you were trying to be charming, okay?" Nami confessed.

Gavin gave Nami a confused look. "You honestly don't remember? Nearly half the town thought we were romantically involved because of the way we are. Thank goodness Celia was able to tell the difference." he reminded her.

Nami glared blankly at the poor farmer, creating yet another awkward silence.

"...Honestly? Gah... I remember now. I can't believe these people! Even Tim and Ruby were in on the whole thing and egged me on like overaffectionate parents! At least YOU of all people understood where we stand in our "Relationship." Heck, it would've been bad if you bought in on all their crap."

Gavin laughed nervously. "I think the home-cooked meals did it! I shouldn't have been so gregarious..."

Nami grinned again. " "Gregarious", huh?" she noted to herself in amusement.

She then turned to her trusted friend. "Listen, don't sweat it. Just take pride in the fact that you can treat Celia every now and then. She'll be glad."

Gavin smiled in return. "I'm happy to hear that." he said in gratitute.

Again, the young farmer turned his attention towards the sea and sunset, but he looked deeply bothered.

"Nami... are you really leaving?" he asked meaningfully.

"Of course." she replied with hesitation. "No matter what, I'm going to leave by year's end, even if, for some random reason, you decided to confess unwavering love to me." she finished sternly.

Gavin's eyes shifted slighty towards Nami, but then the red-haired intellectual forcibly grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look her straight into the eyes.

Between them, a stern stare met with a dubious look.

"Nami, what are you doing?" Gavin wanted to know.

Immediatley, Nami released her firm hold and backed up.

"Hmph. Even if you did confess, it would be useless. I can tell you don't even have those feelings for me." she said frankly, with a hint of relief.

"Well, yeah! Of course! W-what was that really about?" Gavin blurted out.

"... I would be most upset with you if you decided to betray Celia's feelings..." she stated firmly.

Gavin lowered his head. "I understand... thank you for your concern..." he uttered. "But... still.. even if people are finding someone that they love deeply... it doesn't mean... that any of us will be sad to see you go. Tim and Ruby cared for you like their daughter, Celia always told me how much relied on you for confidence, and... I'll end up worrying about how lonely you might get."

"I know... and I thank you all, but I have to go." Nami said once again.

She then inched closer to Gavin and hugged him gently.

"You know...you're too compasionate for your own good." Nami said with mixed emotions as another tear escaped her eyes.

Gavin let out another laugh, yet his body trembled slightly.

"Yeah... I get that sometimes..."

After the pair finished exchanging a fond hug, Nami stood up. With the few twinkles in a darkening, she realized it was coing close to night time. She took a few slow steps away from the beach, and instinctively clutched something by her chest.

During that whole scene, Gavin's eyes were still locked on his old friends.

"Hold it!" Gavin cried.

Nami hesitantly turned around without saying a single word.

"That locket you always had with you. I know bringing it up has been an especially touchy subject for you, but... can I please learn why it holds so much meaning for you? As one last favor for a friend?" he requested.

Nami gazed thoughtfully at the little trinket dangling from her neck, and behind her yellow shirt. Within that personal treasure contained the one memory she cherished most of all. To this day, she's shown not one person the key to her personal treasure, yet at this moment, a person who had understood her immensely sat before. In her mind, he was a true friend, and unlike a previous time, she would rather not leave without having any regrets.

_"... is this the second time I've found myself with a meaningful "Goodbye". I suppose... he deserves to know."'_

Nami nodded silently as she took out the tiny locket hidden by her chest. On the surface, it appeared to be a simple golden token.

"...I... haven't looked inside this thing for ages..." she admitted with a faint smile.

She then pressed a button on the side and forced it open, revealing a tiny coloured photograph.

On the left side was Nami with her usual stoic gaze. She had her arms folded close to her as if she was impatiently waiting for something.

On the otherside of the photo was a shy-looking young man. He had long brown hair tied up in a pony tail and sharp, yet nervous brown eyes. He also appeared to be wearing a brown travellling robe of some sort. He was posed with his right hand rubbing his head bashfully.

Gavin looked in amazement as he noticed the person Nami was posing with.

"Wait a minute. You told me about that guy earlier. He was your old travelling companion! His name was Cliff, I believe." he said in awe.

"Yes, that's right." Nami replied quietly.

"Wait! But then... does this mean that... you..."

"I miss him... at times." Nami finished.

For some reason, thinking about the words "Cliff" and "Love" made her really anxious.

"And you never told him?" Gavin exclaimed. "But... why? You two have been going around the world as partners for ages! Don't you think he has a right to know?"

Another tear ran down Nami's cheek. "It's okay... besides, he already found a place he can call home now. I wouldn't want to take him away from it." she said understandingly.

A gasp escaped Gavin's breath before he reacted. "Nami! You don't have to do this! Trying to get away won't solve your problem. It'll only---"

"I'll be fine." Nami interupted. "I can live with this. He's happy... so I can breathe easy."

"Nami!" Gavin cried again, but his shouts still could not disuade Nami's choice.

"Gavin... thank you so much for looking out for me. I'll look forward to seeing you one last time... when I leave for certain. Just... please don't let me take away from your hapiness when I'm finally gone. I'd rather not upset anyone like that." she said.

The poor farmer was left speechless at Nami's unusually peaceful expression. Although it was most sincere, the hidden sorrow contained behind that rare look of hapiness frightened him most of all. But he knew very well that she would not change her mind.

She was just too stubborn to act on her hapiness when it mattered most.

And perhaps... it was also because she was afraid of rejection from a life long companion.

Gavin briefly hunched his body on the rock seating before rising up.

"Farwell, Nami..." the farmer called out in a dejected tone.

"See ya."

And so, with the gradual arrival of the night, Gavin headed towards his home in the farm while Nami walked away, taking out an envelope from her pocket.

_"I still haven't opened this darn thing yet. Why does it get harder with each letter?"_

Nami then froze in place and held out the envelope in front of her. In one swift motion, she tore off the top and plucked the paper out. She then placed the envelope in her pocket once again and slowly unfolded it, revealing big, messy text. Her eyes scanned the paper curiously.

_Hey, Nami!_

_This is so great! You remember Ann, right? The nice, cute girl I told you about some time ago that sort of reminded me of my sister? Well, get this! She actually baked me a Chocolate Cake for Valentines' Day! I can't believe a wonderful girl like her actually loves me that much! We even started dating after that, so I'm really happy! I was starting to worrythat she didn't share the same feelings I had for her, so I'm relieved that we're finally together like this. I hope we can be happy together like this forever..._

_Anyway, I know this is an embarassing question for you, but have you found anyone special yet? I remember that when we used to travel together, you always turned down everyone that really liked you for one reason or another, so I figured you were still looking for that guy. So, pleasedon't hestitate in telling me when you find this guy! I want to meet the man who finally made my old travelling partner happy!_

_Please hurry up and write as soon as you can! And wish me good luck! I still feel kinda funny being around with Ann like this, so I worry from time to time._

_ -Cliff_

A few teardrops fell onto the paper. Nami could no longer hold back her tears as they streamed forth from unrestrained from her eyes. Yet, despite her inner turmoil, she found herself smiling on the outside once more.

"Cliff... Thank Goodness..."

* * *

_Author's Final Notes: Cliff X Nami Forever..._


End file.
